The time the Doctor came to tea
by LittleMissSouffle
Summary: *my first story on Fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Plus I suck at summaries* In the forest outside the town of Christmas Clara makes the mistake of thinking of the screwdriver that the Doctor had pressed into her back. -warning of smut, fluff and Whoffle-


Clara leant into the Doctor, shivering from the cold as he began to rub her arms. "Don't worry, the warming shell of your hologram clothes will kick in soon." He smiled down at her, continuing to rub her.

She said nothing, and allowed her eyes to wander, they were surrounded by trees, which were frosted in a freezing layer of snow. Everything looked so pretty, and Clara leant back against the Doctor. "Doctor, your screwdriver is digging into me" she said calmly, stepping forward and looking up to give him a pointed look.

He laughed, "I'm not wearing any clothes, and Tasha took away my screwdriver." He reminded her glumly, pulling her back against him.

She fixed her eyes onto his, "exactly."

"Oh...OH" realised the doctor, it finally dawning on him what this Screwdriver was, and it was as hard as a rock. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Clara stepped away cautiously, "it's okay, if you want I can help you."

He shook his head again, oblivious,"it's okay, I can manage, let's go." He was eager to have the matter forgotten, and he was already flustered.

Clara hopped up to kiss his lips, very quickly, "I'm always here."

...

When they arrived back at Clara's flat the other three adults were still waiting, as it had only been a few minutes for them. Clara served up dinner, and took a seat between the doctor and her father. Clara had already checked to make sure they were both actually wearing clothes, and the earlier problem had been forgotten. Small talk was made as they ate, but once the food was gone everyone began to talk more animatedly, and the moved from the table to the sofa, where Clara sat gingerly beside the Doctor.

"Clara dear, you don't have to put space between you and your boyfriend, don't mind us." Said Clara's gran, which left them with no choice, so Clara folded her legs up under herself and snuggle into the Doctors side, and he gingerly slipped a hand around her waist. She looked up to tell him that it was okay, then turned back to her father.

"So Doctor, how long have you know Clara."

"A few months now sir" replied the doctor politely. "I promise you that I will never let anyone hurt her." It seemed, to Clara at least, that he was getting into character.

Mr Oswald chuckled, "call me Dave, it's so nice to see Clara so happy."

By the time it was dark outside, and everyone was ready to leave Clara had been embarrassed beyond anything she had ever experienced, and she was to be embarrassed further when her Gran opened her purse, and brought out a fresh sprig of Mistletoe, and held it over the fake couple. "Kiss" she said with a grin.

Quickly Clara leant up and kissed his lips, then dropped back to the floor, and looked to her gran, who seemed disappointed. "Don't mind me, now kiss." The woman, though frail as she seemed, reached forward and pushed the two together, and stepped back to watch.

Sighing in defeat Clara leant up and captured the doctors lips in hers, using her own hands to guide his almost flailing ones to her hips, then looping her own round his neck. She teasingly nipped at his lip, and he opened his mouth with a gasp, allowing her tongue to slip in, and explore every inch of his mouth.

When they broke apart, Gran had gone, which left them alone. Clara turned away and went to typify away the plates, returning once finished to find the doctor still frozen as she had left him, except there was a significant bulge in his trousers. "Doctor?" She called, breaking his trance, he looked at her softly. "I said I would help you, if you want."

He was still dazed, so Clara took a quick step towards him, and placed her right palm on the bulge, looking up for permission. Even the slight touch, through material, was enough to spread warmth through his body, and a small groan that escaped his lips was permission enough for Clara, and she leant up again, looping her hands around his neck once again, and capturing his lips.

She kissed him passionately, tasting his unusual taste, peppermint and vodka. When he pulled back she looked up at him like a wounded puppy. "Clara" he whispered heavily. "You don't have to do this."

She didn't reply, but took advantage of him being so close to her face, and stole his lips again.

"Let's... Take... This... To the... Bedroom" he suggested between kisses.

"Mhmm" Clara agreed, moving backwards, only to be plastered against the wall and kissed heavily, so lustfully that it stole her breath. By the time they reached her bedroom his braces hung down by his thighs, and his shirt was hanging out. He helped her undo the buttons, then let it slide off his arms, puddling on the floor. She left his lips, and trailed heavy kisses down his muscular front.

"I hope you didn't like this shirt too much" he whispered into her ear before tearing it off, buttons popping as he drank in the sight of what she had been covering. "You naughty naughty girl" he scolded, after finding she had no bra on.

She didn't even blush, she carried on kissing down his front, enjoying the slivers of sound she got from him. When she moved up again he was the one to initiate the kiss, and it's was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Their mouthes moved in perfect rhythm, though his was pressed harder then hers. As he slipped his tongue in she gasped, then began to battle his tongue for dominance.

Her hands tangled in his hair, whilst his were on her waist, her knee was pressed between his thighs, but before she knew it they had flipped, and Clara was laying on the bed and the doctor was on top. He moved to the nape of her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse, hard enough to leave a mark. With his hands free he massaged her breasts, leaving her neck to roll his tongue over each pink nipple, until she was gasping and writhing, he could stop himself from moving a hand down to his trousers, and teasing himself through the material.

Once Clara realised she replaced his had with her own, and the change in pressure was a shock. She was about to unbutton him, when there was a knock at the door. She sat up, grabbing the first shirt she could, and pulling it on she buttoned up the front. It was his of course, and the material reached mid thigh, reluctantly she climbed off the bed, and padded towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, sub consciously covering the mark on her neck.

"Just me and Artie" Angie called through the wood. Hesitantly Clara opened the door, and opened it to allow the children in, Artie was 14 now, which meant that he wasn't to oblivious as he had been.

Both children were still shocked, and they took a moment to compose them selves, though they did shudder when they realised why their ex nanny was wearing a mans shirt.

"Merry Christmas" Artie said, being the first to find his voice.

"Very Merry Christmas" Angie added, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Clara rolled her eyes, "shut up, I am an adult you know." Angie nodded, but Clara knew she was already forming what she was going to tease Clara with next.

"So what brings you here Artie and Angie." She raised her voice she she said their names, and it was anything but subtle. She heard shuffling in the bedroom, and moments later the doctor emerged, still topless, with his braces hanging down. The children didn't seem at all shocked, and Clara realised he must be wearing hologram clothes on his top half.

"Hey" he managed to get out, not daring to look at Clara.

"Make yourselves at home in the living room, I will be in soon." Clara grabbed the doctor by the wrist, and tugged him back into the bedroom. She blushed, "I'm sorry" she said with a sigh.

He leant down to give her a kiss, "not at all. I was enjoying it." Clara turned away and dug into her draw, pulling out a green tartan dress. She grabbed a bra, and turned around to take off the Doctors shirt. "I've already seen it" the doctor reminded her, placing his hands on her waist and turning her to face him.

"You have nothing to hide." Clara smiled modestly, but turned to allow him to hook up her bra, then she asked him to do up her dress, finally she pulled her skirt down, and changed her soaked underpants. When she was finished the doctor was stood casually against the door, and offered his arm as they left the room, and Clara made four cups of hot chocolate before she joined the others in the living room.

"Thanks" Angie said, taking a sip of her drink. "So is he your boyfriend?" She turned her attention away from the drink and looked at Clara curiously. "He isn't is he?"

Clara flickered her eyes over to the doctor, who was sat on the opposite end of the couch, though she was unsure why. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Would you like him to be?" Artie pipped in. Everyone was silent, and the doctor lent forwards, though he already had perfect hearing.

"Yes" Clara whispered almost in audibly. Angie tapped her ear. "Yes" Clara repeated more steadily.

"Doctor?"

"What?" He asked.

"Would you like Clara to be your girlfriend?"

It was Clara's turn to look at him, and for a moment he froze, before confidently saying "yes, I would love her to be my girlfriend."


End file.
